This invention relates to vehicle floor mats, and particularly to an improved anchor for preventing relative movement between a floor mat and a vehicle floor covering.
Many vehicle floor coverings have a large carpet area and a smaller wear and dirt resistant noncarpet area. This noncarpet area is located where an operator's feet would normally be positioned during the operation of the vehicle. Such is commonly referred to as a heel pad. The noncarpet area is often made from a relatively stiff elastomer and tends to have an upper surface which may be slippery. In an attempt to protect the vehicle floor covering, a protective floor mat is sometimes placed over the floor covering where the operator's feet would normally be positioned.
These floor mats can be carpeted on both sides so they can be flipped over or reversed. A floor mat which is carpeted on both sides tends to slide relative to a floor covering. This presents a bothersome and possibly dangerous condition.
In an attempt to solve the problem, it has been suggested that an anchor with rigid projections extending outwardly from its major side surfaces be pivotally connected to the floor mat. The anchor is placed between the floor mat and a vehicle floor covering. The projections from the upper side of the anchor engage the floor mat and the projections from the lower side of the anchor engage the carpet area of the floor covering. When the floor mat is flipped over, the anchor is pivoted about its connection with the floor mat. This results in the anchor being properly positioned with the now downwardly turned side of the floor mat.
Stiff projections on this known anchor may contact the noncarpet area of the floor covering. Since the noncapet area is formed of a relatively stiff elastomer, the projections from the bottom of the anchor cannot extend into the noncarpet area. Therefore, only the tips of the projections engage the noncarpet area. This limited engagement promotes movement of the floor mat relative to the carpet area. If the anchor is constructed so as not to engage the noncarpet area, then the floor mat may move because of the location of the anchor relative to the floor mat permits a portion of the floor mat to have no anchoring device in contact therewith.